Controversies
The Keenan - Meeking Love Affair This scandal dates back to when Joshua 'Serbian Sledgehammer' Meeking recieved the first ever punishment after the two strike rule was implemented. Andrew 'The Hated Comedian' Keenan decided that come his kick at Meeking he would merely tap the ball past Meeking gently, a look of sympathy in his eye. This was met with many allegations of "Are These Guys Gay?" etc. Some of the (few) Keenan supporters say that it was just one of his signature terrible jokes which earned him his nickname. However since the incident there have been further interactions between these two players that have led credence to the rumors of a relationship. Both parties deny the allegations however an investigation is ongoing. The Keenan - Treasadern Rivalry Again, Andrew 'The Hated Comedian' Keenan got himself involved in another controversy just one day after the Meeking love affair scandal. This bitter rivalry began when the injured at the time Sam 'Sammy' Tresadern got Keenan in to which Keenan responded "Your going straight back in". And he followed up his claim. This rivalry still lingers to this very day and much contact is afoot when these two meet on the field. The Disappearance of David Wells Though David Wells witnessed the magical founding of the sport. He mysteriously went missing after the 2 strikes rule was implemented. The last person to see him at that time, who wishes to remain anonymous, quoted Wells saying "I'm just too cool for this," before he went missing. There had been uncomfirmed reports of a sighting of him lurking around the gym, leading to rumors that he may be undertaking secret training to improve his woeful Header Game skills. The details of his disappearence remained sketchy for a long period of time. However recently he has reappeared on the Header Game radar and made his triumphant yet humiliating return to the big time. He returned to the game with a strong stench dumbbell around him, and he confirmed reports that he had been on secret training retreat to hone his skills. His appearance had noticeably changed since he went missing, and he is now the proud owner of the finest set of neck muscles the sport has to offer. The tale took another twist, as Wells again went missing just a day after making his grand reappearence, some say it was due to injuring his new massive neck muscles, whilst others quote Wells on saying "I have better things to do," implying his desire to be at a gym instead. The Overuse of Strikes In recent months there have been many calls for the overuse of strikes. Many players have expressed their feelings on the matter, however, the board feels there is insufficient evidence for a review. Dispute Over The Sports Founder Mid-2011 season, James 'Judge' Gallagher sparked debate, claiming that he, in fact was the founder, and not Will Vinter. Mr Vinter responded, aggressively denying the allegations, calling them "unfounded" and "ridiculous". James 'Judge' Gallagher has since retracted his claims and formally apologised both to the board, and to the players association. Eddy 'Loophole' G and His Leader Board Ranking Despite full knowledge that the leader board is always calculated with the greatest of accuracy, with the aid of mathematical professors at various universities, Header Game veterans and current leader board champions, Eddy 'Loophole' G decided to kick up a fuss over what he felt was an incorrect ranking of his playing ability. With no due respect or admiration for the thought and effort behind the creation of the rankings or the game itself, Eddy 'Loophole' G complained that "My rankings are disgustingly wrong." In a somewhat egotistical move, he claimed in a message written to the founder of the Header Game, Will Vinter, that he had proved himself to be a "particularly worthy" infielder and a "mediocre" outfielder, with little to no evidence. Due to a legal clause, the board will have to meet to discuss how this issue will be addressed. For now however, 'Loophole' has been moved further down the leaderboard, and has put himself at a high risk of being awarded a Perma Strike, pending the board approval. Mid Game Mobile Phone Users This, quasi-unanimously frowned upon activity, came to fruition when the game was in its infancy, and has been a blemish upon the sports integrity ever since. It involves the holding and/or use of a mobile cellular device during play (usually for wease related purposes) . The commonly accepted punishment is for the rest of the players (including the infielder) to switch their attention from the game to the offender and refocusing their efforts to kick or head the game ball in the direction of the perpetrator; an ideal outcome of such actions is to knock the phone outof the offenders hands so as to end the disruptment of the game. Whilst it is accepted that, on occasion offences have been poorly dealt with in the heat of the game and thus not recorded properly, a list of confirmed offenders is shown below: · Jack “Rookie” Barnard – A multiple offender, has been spontaneously punished by the circle on most occasions, any further action is (regrettably) pending a collaborative review and ultimate decision by the board representative and the founder. · Eddy “Loophole” G – A one time offender, is seen to have taken his punishment, resulting in a ‘case closed’ attitude from the board representative and his affiliates. · Fred Davies – An extremely rare player of the sport, this conviction marred an otherwise promising debut. · Robbie “Ice Cold” Smart - This reported conviction is shrouded in mystery, with the accused insiting he was "picking up somone else's phone", while no court date has yet been decided, a conviction could possibly leave Robbie's reputation in tatters, leaving his board representative re-election campaign up in the air.